Deliverance Densi Style
by Jessiqua
Summary: How I think Deliverance should of gone First Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Deliverance Densi style

**A.N This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it sorry if my spelling is bad **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles**

Chapter 1

Deeks had just found her and was helping her escape from the laser room, when Kensi got to the second to last one Deeks could see fear and worry in her eyes when he told her she would have to do it alone. Kensi crouched down and shuffled backwards raising her ass in full view of Deeks, even in this situation he couldn't help but admire her beauty. When Kensi stood up she and Deeks were face to face with only a single laser beam between them, they both knew that she could not avoid this beam.

Deeks looked into her eyes and asked if she was ready she nodded and he took her hand they took turns counting to three and Deeks pulled Kensi as hard as he could out of the building as it blew up behind them.

She was lying on top of him both breathing heavily with Sam shouting in Deeks's ear to see if they were both ok, Deeks replied without breaking eye contact with Kensi. Kensi and Deeks's lips where inches apart when they both leaned in their lips meeting in the middle the electricity that shot between them was more than just partners and they both knew that.

The kiss got more heated and as Kensi brought her arms up around Deeks's head and Deeks wrapped his arms around her waist, Kensi softly bit on Deeks's bottom lip begging for entrance which he granted immediately starting the battle for dominance. They eventually broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became apparent as their lungs were screaming at them to breath. When they broke the kiss they both stared into each other's eyes panting heavily wondering where they went now with their "thing". When Sam and Callen came around the corner they helped them up and to the car.

The ride back to OSP was a comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts thinking about what happened next. They were broke from their thoughts when the car engine was shut off and Callen and Sam jumped out of the car, they followed closely behind not looking forward to writing their reports.

As they walked through the doors they were greeted by Hetty telling them to take the rest of the day off and that she would see them on Monday they smiled tiredly at her and slowly wandered to their desks to pick up their stuff and leave.

As Kensi got home she walked straight to the bathroom to have a nice long soapy bath with candles and music, she got straight into the bath in her underwear and t-shirt. Deeks did much the same thing straight to the bathroom to have a shower after his shower he fed Monty and went to bed. After an hour of tossing and turning he decided he needed to see her, talk to her, so he grabbed his keys, phone and Monty and drove straight to her apartment not bothering to turn his lights off or set his alarm

When he arrived at her apartment he sat there for a few minutes contemplating whether or not to knock after his internal battle he decide he come this far he might as well continue. So he walked up to Kensi's door Monty by his side knocking softly so he doesn't startle her, after hearing nothing he knocks more firmly again not hearing any thing again he starts to worry.

So he crouches down and picks the lock. The lock clicks and the door silently swings open, he walks in and looks around and nothing is unusual. This relaxes him a bit so he sets Monty up on the couch and starts to look for Kensi.

Kitchen, no Bedroom, nope Bathroom Yep he finds her in the bath asleep and shivering, he gets a towel picks her up out of the freezing cold water and wraps her in it and goes and lays her on her bed covering her with the sheets. When he is satisfied that she is comfortable he leaves the room and goes and sits with Monty on the couch to watch some TV.

Half way through a documentary about turtles which he wasn't really interested in he decided to go and check on Kensi, he crept through the door to find Kensi just starting to wake up. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the hair out of her face as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him with quizzical eyes and asked what he was doing here and why she was in bed, he explained to her that he came here and found her in the bath freezing.

She thanked him sincerely and got up to change her clothes, when she had what she needed she left the bedroom to go get changed as she was walking across the short passage way between the master bedroom and bathroom Monty noticed her from the corner of his eye and leaped of the couch and snuggled into her legs, she crouched down and hugged him relishing in his warmth, after a few minutes she stood up and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out she was greeted by Monty standing by the door protectively. As she made her way back to her bedroom she found Deeks lying on her bed, too tired to say anything she curled up next to him and snuggled into his chest loving the warmth looking down she saw Monty sitting there tilting his head to the side with his puppy dog eyes that you just couldn't say no too, she patted the bed next to her and Monty jumped up and snuggled up next to Kensi burying his head under her legs. All three of them fell asleep within minutes.

**A.N Did you like it? Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it sorry if my spelling is bad **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles**

Chapter 2

Deeks woke up to Monty licking his face and Kensi's hair splayed across his chest, he groggily sat up trying to avoid pulling Kensi's hair or disturbing her. She stirred but fell asleep again so Deeks decided he was going to make breakfast in bed for her, he knew that they needed to talk about the kiss but he thought why not do it with a full stomach, he was nervous about talking, it's not that he regretted it quite the opposite in fact, he loved her so much and only realised it when she got kidnapped.

So many thoughts were running through his head while he was preparing breakfast, what if she regrets the kiss? What if it was just a heat of the moment thing? What if she didn't even want to be partners anymore? What would he do without her in his life.

When he had finished preparing breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup he plated up two plates and put them on trays with a glass of fresh orange juice. He walked in with the trays to find Kensi still fast asleep and hugging the pillow he slept on the night before. Deeks put the trays down and slowly walked towards the bed, he sat down and gently shook her not wanting to startle her, Kensi's eyes fluttered open and starred into Deeks's.

As she sat up Deeks went and grabbed the trays handing one to Kensi surprising her with how sweet he could be, as Deeks sat down next to her Monty jumped in the middle of them not wanting to be left out he looked at them both with his puppy dog eyes, they both gave in and each gave him a pancake, looking at each other and laughing at their antics. They continued eating their pancakes in a comfortable silence until Deeks broke it by saying that they needed to talk, she replied by saying I know it a nervous voice which worried Deeks even more.

When they had both finished eating Deeks took the plates into her kitchen to wash later. When he returned Deeks cautious sat and the bed and awkwardly said "so… do you regret it?"

Kensi quickly responded in a soothing voice "no of course not I wouldn't of kissed you in the first place if I didn't want too"

Kensi's voice as well as what she had said relaxed Deeks a lot but he still didn't know where they went now, "so where do we go now do give a relationship a try or what?"

instead of answering Deeks Kensi just leant in and gave him a soft, sweet, chaste kiss. When they broke apart moment's late Kensi asked "does that answer your Question?" Deeks just nodded in reply and leant in for another kiss wrapping his arms around her in the process.

When they finished, Kensi went for a shower and Deeks went to wash their plates from earlier on. After Kensi came out of the shower Deeks had one while Kensi got dressed. When they were both showered and dressed they wondered what to do that day now they were officially a couple.

"So fern what do you want to do today?"

"Don't know anything you need to do?"

"No not much just pick up some more clothes and some stuff for Monty"

"ok why don't we go do that, then can we go surfing please?"

"Of course we can princess any time let me just get Monty's Leash and we can go".

Deeks got Monty's leash and he and Kensi left her apartment. Before Kensi had the chance to open her door Deeks rushed In front and opened the passenger side door for her with a cheeky smile. Kensi got in rolling her eyes but secretly enjoying him being so gentlemanly.

When they arrived at Deeks's apartment he rushed around to her side and opened her door again offering her his hand, she took it gratefully and intertwined their fingers. Deeks opened the door for Monty and he jumped out following them into Deeks's apartment. When they arrived at Deeks's door he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door walking straight into his bedroom and packing a bag of clothes and the stuff he needed for Monty.

Walking back into the lounge he notice that Kensi was rolling around on the floor with Monty and laughing, his thoughts drifted away about how much he licked hearing her laugh he had only heard her laugh a select number of time and he loved the sound, he vowed to make her laugh more often. While he was leaning against the door frame lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Kensi get up and walk behind him, so when she wrapped her arms around him from behind and put her chin on his shoulder he jumped and said "sorry kens didn't notice you"

Kensi replied "it's ok what cha thinkin about?"

"Nothing much just how much I love your laugh and how cute you look when you're playing with Monty"

"Thank you".

After a few more minutes of cuddling they left with Monty to go to the beach. When they arrived at the beach they found a nice spot to put their stuff and put on their wet suits. After they had their wet suits on they grabbed their boards and ran to the water's edge, Deeks helped Kensi on to her board first before hopping onto his own.

After about 2 hours of surfing they decided to head back to their stuff so they could go and get a late lunch. When they got back to Deeks's car they decided that they were just going to go back to Kensi's apartment and order pizza. The car journey back was spent discussing what pizza they wanted.

As they pulled up outside Kensi's apartment she bet him 10 dollars that she could beat him to her apartment door he accepted the challenge and they got out of the car and raced each other to her apartment door, Kensi won by a few seconds and when Deeks walked around the corner to her apartment he pulled out his wallet and handed her a 10 dollar bill panting heavily and moaning that he had to get his stuff and that's why he lost, Kensi shut him up by kissing him until she knew he wasn't going to continue. As she pulled away he asked

"was that just a nice way no shut me up?" she smiled at him innocently and nodded. They spent the rest of the day curled up together watching movies and eating pizza and snacks.

**A.N Did you like it? Please review **


End file.
